cutemariobrofandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Skellington
Jack Skellington, or just Jack, is a friend of Mario and Luigi. He is voiced by Tyler Zanon. Portrayed by: Tyler Zanon Personality He is portrayed as nerdy and unpopular. He is also very emotional, and often goes crazy, throwing himself everywhere. History Meet Jack Skellington In Meet Jack Skellington, Jack arrives at the Cute Mario House to get help from Mario and Luigi, so he can rescue his girlfriend Sally from Bowser. Meet the Wario Bros In Meet the Wario Bros, Jack is watching the hockey game between the Mario Bros. Later, Luigi mentions Mario smacking Jack in the face with a hockey stick which makes them have to stop the game. Cousin Malleo In Cousin Malleo, Mario's cousin Malleo comes to visit, but Jack and Mario's other friends end up liking Malleo more. Mario gets jealous and runs away, but Luigi finds him and everything is fine again. Evil Prevails? In Evil Prevails?, Peach gets a letter from Bowser that there will be a Valentine's Game Show in "Studio 8", which is really Bowser's Lair. Bowser then kidnaps her and, along with the Oogie Boogie Man, Wario, Hammer Bro, Koopa, Chain Chomp, Goomba and Freiza, defeat Mario, Luigi, Peach and Jack by spilling lava onto them. However, it all turns out to be just Luigi's dream. My New Haircut In My New Haircut, Jack is teasing Luigi for being "bald" along with Mario and Sylvester. The Sleepwalking Disorder In The Sleepwalking Disorder, when Luigi starts sleepwalking Mario spies on him at night with Jack. However, they fall asleep. At the end, Mickey gives Luigi a night light and he stops sleepwalking. However, Luigi doesn't find Mario in his bed the next morning and instead finds him upside-down in a blender. Halloween Special In Halloween Special, Jack goes out trick-or-treating with Mario and Luigi. Mario finds Donkey Kong, but gets mad at him. Later, he is trapped along with Mario and Luigi by Bowser and Wario, but Donkey Kong breaks into the Cute Mario House and defeats them. The Blue Terror In The Blue Terror, Mario and Luigi are attacked by Gonzo, however he is easily defeated. He comes back, more powerful and nearly defeats them. Jack also helps to try and defeat him but is defeated. In the end Gonzo is defeated and everything goes back to normal. Valentine's Day In Valentine's Day, Mario sees Peach and falls in love with her. However, Mario mishears Luigi's coaching and Peach ends up leaving him. Later, Mario sees Peach with Wario and comes in and attacks him. However, while they are fighting, Peach becomes Jack's girlfriend. Mystery of the Stolen Hat In Mystery of the Stolen Hat, Jack steals Luigi's hat so he can get more attention. However, Mario throws him into the trash can and gets Luigi's hat back. The Pizza Dilemma In The Pizza Dilemma, when Mario's friends think Mario likes pizza too much, Mario decides to not like pizza anymore. Luigi gets Mickey to hypnotize him and Mario likes pizza again. Jack was then shown in a pizza box. Luigi's Bad Luck In Luigi's Bad Luck, Mario tells Luigi about Friday the 13th and bad luck, but Luigi doesn't believe it and all of a sudden gets bad luck, such as a shoe falling on him and getting frozen inside the freezer. When Luigi comes to Mario for help, he says he'll do anything, and Mario gets him to do dumb stuff like falling down the stairs and running around with underwear on his head. At the end of the episode, it turns out that it was actually Jack causing Luigi's "bad luck" because he was bored. Summer Fun 2 In Summer Fun 2, Mario, Luigi and Jack are in school for the last day. Mario tricks The Teacher into leaving the room, and he messes with the clock to make school end early. Later Mario knocks her out with a plastic ball. Then he does stuff with Luigi such as playing video games, and then they go camping with Jack, but Mario tells Luigi a scary story and makes Luigi scared. He is then scared out of his house by Luigi with a little help from Batman and The Bear, along with Bowser unintentionally. A Christmas Carol In A Christmas Carol, Mario doesn't like Christmas because he gets fruitcakes every year. However, the Ghosts of Christmas Past, Present and Future visit him and change his mind. Mario's Rock Band In Mario's Rock Band, Mario gets Rock Band from Luigi and they make a band, along with Jack, called The Rockin Mario Bros. Unfortunately, they stink and Luigi is turned into Cool Luigi, making Mario run away. Mario's Birthday In Mario's Birthday, Jack is one of the people who comes to Mario's birthday party. Cute Mario Bros The Movie In Cute Mario Bros The Movie, when Kermit the Frog and his army managed to defeat all of Mario's army (and almost the bros. themselves) Jack suddenly appeared after his 4-year absence and defeated Kermit. He became a regular character on the series ever since. Return of the Ehhs In Return of the Ehhs, The Ehh Guy and The YOU! Guy get revenge and almost defeat the Mario Bros, but Kermit defeats them. Then Jack comes and becomes friends with Kermit because they are both squiggly arm guys. Removed Traits Earlier in the series, Jack had many traits that were removed as the series progressed. *Jack's arms were usually bent, which he refers to as "squiggly arms". *Sometimes Jack's body would be tiny and his head would be huge. *When Jack appeared, the song "This Is Halloween" from The Nightmare Before Christmas would play. This only happened in Meet Jack Skellington when Mario met him, and in Cute Mario Bros The Movie when he appeared after 4 years of absence (only in the timeline, not the series) to defeat Kermit the Frog. **In the remake of Meet Jack Skellington, the song was replaced by an instrumental version from the Kingdom Hearts series, with Jack himself singing the lyrics (albeit somewhat wrong). Trivia *Sometimes, when Jack has a plan, he will wrap his long arm around somebody and repeatedly say "are you listening" until the character(s) get fed up and yell at him. *Jack often teases Luigi for being somewhat bald, even though he is bald himself. *Jack has a box of Cheerios that he calls Jack Snacks. *Even though Jack likes Jack Snacks, he doesn't like his mother's Jack Snacks Recipe as it includes Tuna and Feces (Poo) as in Mail Time Episode 3, he appeared shocked and threw it away. Gallery File:Meet Jack-Jack.png|Meet Jack Skellington File:Jack2.png|The Pizza Dilemma File:Jack.png|Valentine's Day Poll Do you like jack skellington? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Characters Category:Plushies Category:Disney Category:Protagonists Category:Good Guys